The present invention relates to an information accessing method for accessing information held in a server unit included in a client-server system, and more particularly to the information accessing method that is effective when a client unit located in a client-server system accesses information held in a server unit located in another client-server system through a network having two or more client-server systems connected therein.
As a method for accessing information held in a data file to be tightly secured, a method has been proposed for restricting access to such a data file with a user ID or a password. With this method, a client-server system takes the steps of registering in a server unit a user ID or a password with which access is permitted in a client-server system having the server unit, comparing a user ID or a password which the user inputs with the user ID or the password registered in the client-server system, and permitting access to a data file contained in the server unit only if both of the user ID and the password are matched to each other. If a user or a user group of specific users belonging to a section of a company makes access to a data file, some access levels are set according to the position of each user in the company. Each access level may reach the corresponding portion of the data file to be accessed. Those access levels are used for access restriction such as disability to access the data file, ability only to access a data file, and ability to update a data file.
When a data file registered in a client-server system is accessed by a client unit of another client-server system in a network such as a communication tool having two or more client-server systems connected therethrough, the client unit pre-registers a guide ID in the client-server system having the data file to be accessed so that the client unit may access the data file in the client-server system that is different from the system to which the client unit belongs.